The Deathly Affair
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Perang telah berakhir.Harry Potter menemukan dirinya dikhianati kekasihnya. Brtemu Malfoy , membuatnya berpikir." Maybe, i can get him for my lonely life."
1. a moment at The wedding

**Authors Note**: Argh!, tinggal 4 hari lagi aku kuliah!. Liburan ku yang berharga… *ngesot2 sambil nangis*. Enjoy my new Story ~~

**WARNING : Not like affair between man ?, Don't read .**

**Disclaimer: Not own HP**

**Well, In the end, don't forget repiew oke? **

…

**Chapter 1- A moment at The Wedding**

Salju pertama di bulan Desember turun deras di london kemarin, menimbun semua benda yang ada dijalan dengan salju putih lembutnya. Banyak anak kecil berlari-lari senang menyambut pagi dan bermain lempar bola salju. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kusut keluar dari rumahnya dengan malas, mencoba untuk membersihkan salju yang menghalangi pintu masuknya sambil mengumpat kesal. Tetapi, pekerjaannya terhenti saat segenggam salju menimpuk kepalanya.

"Aw!, siapa yang berani melempariku!"

"Ups, maaf Mister ! Sa-saya tidak sengaja." Bocah kecil berambut pirang mendatangi Harry pelan dan menunduk, takut melihat ekspresi lelaki dihadapannya yang kesal.

"Well- lebih baik kalian bermain disana. Aku sedang bekerja. Jangan menggangguku." Ia mendengus kesal sambil mendorong bocah cilik itu menjauh dari halaman rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya Mister." Lalu anak itu berlari terbirit-birit mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah kabur duluan.

_Huh-anak itu penakut sekali. Memangnya wajahku seseram apa sih-_

Harry kembali meneruskan pekerjaan membersihkan salju saat suara berisik di dalam rumah menghentikan aktifitasnya _lagi._

"Who the hell !" Harry terburu-buru membuka pintu saat sebuah tangan membukanya lebih cepat dari dalam yang membuat Harry berteriak kesakitan karena terbentur pintu.

"Oh God, my precious head!"

"Harry!, we miss you so much!". Hermione meloncat ke pelukan Harry yang masih linglung akibat benturan super keras tadi-

"Huh- Hermione!. Kalian berdua sudah kembali dari bulan madu?" Harry berteriak tertahan melihat dua sahabatnya muncul dari dalam rumahnya.

"Yah! Wonderful place ! aku harap kau ada disana bersama kami!" Hermione terus mengembangkan senyumnya yang membuat Harry ikut tersenyum.

"Aku gak bakal mau ikut bulan madu kalian, bisa-bisa aku jadi lumut disana." Harry nyengir pada Ron yang mengacungkan jempol pada Harry.

"Yang penting aku benar-benar kangen padamu, Harry!" Hermione memeluk Harry lagi dengan erat hingga ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Mi-mione, please kau mau membunuhku-"

"Hei, Mione. Berapa lama kau mau memeluk Harry, giliranku sekarang!" Ron membelalakkan mata saat Harry dan Hermione balik memeluknya sambil berteriak histeris.

" Haha- jadi seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat kita masih di Hogwart." Hermione tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap Harry.

"Yeah, kau benar. Legenda Trio Gryfindor ." Ron meringis sambil melepas pelukan mereka berdua. Dan menarik mereka masuk rumah.

Harry tersenyum malu saat melihat Ron memeluk mesra pundak Hermione, " Well- aku benar-benar bahagia atas pernikahan kalian. Melihatmu bersanding dengan Mione di pelaminan membuatku hampir menangis histeris." Harry dengan senyum nyengirnya memeluk Ron lagi dan menatap Hermione yang tersenyum malu disampingnya.

"Yeah, thanks Mate. Sayangnya, kau cuma sebentar disana." Ron menatap kecewa pada Harry yang tersenyum kecut, " Well kau tahu kan, Ron. Aku tak bisa dapat cuti santai seperti dirimu. Resiko bekerja di bagian Departemen Luar Negeri."

Hermione tersenyum," Tidak apa-apa Harry. Kami mengerti kesibukanmu, aku sangat bahagia kau bisa menyempatkan datang dipernikahan kami."

Harry tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk punggung Ron, " Takkan ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk datang di pernikahan sahabat terbaikku."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi itu dengan berbincang-bincang tentang apapun yang mengembalikan ingatan mereka akan Hogwart.

"Harry, kau masih ingat wajah Malfoy saat ia dipukul Hermione?. Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingatnya. Si brengsek itu benar-benar penakut ." Hermione dan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat ekspresi Malfoy yang ketakutan.

"Kau benar. Oyeah, ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak salah lihat aku bertemu Malfoy di pernikahan kalian. Kami berbincang sebentar."

"Benarkah?, aku tak tahu kalau dia datang. Siapa yang mengundangnya?" Ron mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh pada Hermione.

"Aku mengundangnya, Ron. Kami satu divisi di Kementerian Sihir. Tapi, aku tak tahu juga kalau dia datang." Hermione lalu tersenyum tipis, " Kupikir, Malfoy sekarang sudah berubah, bukan bajingan tengik seperti dulu."

Harry memandang Hermione penasaran, " Berubah?, benarkah?. Aku hanya bertemu dia beberapa kali dalam setahun, itupun karena aku ada sedikit perlu di departemennya, ia pun tidak menunjukkan minat menyapaku."

"Well- dia masih si bajingan Malfoy ." Ron mendengus pada Hermione.

"Sebenarnya awalnya dia memang mengacuhkanku, tapi lama kelamaan saat kami bertemu, dia menyapaku. Kupikir dia berusaha untuk berubah. Perang memang mengubah segalanya, Ron." Hermione menatap lembut Ron.

"Yeah, kupikir mungkin begitu."

"Oya, bagaimana kabar pacarmu, Harry? Si Edward itu?"

Harry mendengus, " Kami sudah lama putus, setahun yang lalu. Dia selingkuh. Beralasan karena jarak jauh yang kami jalani." Harry mengepalkan tangannya ingat saat-saat mengerikan menemukan kekasihnya berselingkuh.

"Oh, Harry. Maaf." Hermione merasa tak enak, Harry tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Tak apa, Mione. Edward bukan satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini."

"Jadi kau sendiri sekarang?, well kami berharap kau segera menemukan lelaki yang setia dan bisa menerimamu apa adanya." Ron menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Semoga saja." Harry tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengingat saat pertemuannya dengan Draco Malfoy di pernikahan Ron dan Hermione.

Ia menyadari perubahan fisik dari si pirang itu. Draco tumbuh sebagai pria yang menarik-sangat menarik malah, dengan gaya rambut pirang platinum cepak dan tubuh yang tegap langsing, tinggi yang lumayan untuk ukuran pria berumur 25 dan kulit putih mulusnya. Ia terlihat seperti pangeran kerajaan yang tersesat. Harry tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco yang duduk menyendiri di taman, sebelum telpon dari atasannya membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran mesumnya. Harry melirik sekilas pada lelaki itu dan kemudian berencana mendatanginya sebelum balik ke dunia muggle.

"Malfoy-"

Si pirang itu mendongak dan memicingkan mata , " Potter."

"Apa kau tidak masuk kedalam?, kurasa Hermione bakal senang melihatmu." Harry duduk di samping Draco.

"Terimakasih tapi tidak. Didalam terlalu berisik."

Harry menoleh sebentar kedalam rumah baru Hermione dan Ron, dan tersenyum nyengir.

"Kau benar, keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga paling berisik yang pernah aku temui." Harry terkikik pelan sambil mengamati Draco yang diam menatap kedepan.

_Shit- Why he's grow become a sexy blonde?, his sexy lip and his sexy body._

Menyadari Harry yang terus menatapnya , Draco mengambil jarak dan bergeser.

Harry segera membuyarkan lamunannya melihat ekspresi terganggu Draco, "Oh maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk -"

"Potter, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau tidak membayangkan yang macam-macam dengan tubuhku." Draco tersenyum nyengir, yang membuat Harry menahan nafas kemudian ia bangun meninggalkan Harry yang masih tertegun.

_Well- bukan rahasia lagi aku seorang gay._

Harry kemudian berdiri dan menyusul Draco, ia tiba-tiba menjadi penasaran dengan si pirang yang jadi musuh besarnya dulu.

"Malfoy!. Hei, Malfoy!"

Draco berhenti dan menoleh . "Ada apa, Potter?"

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin menanyakan keadaan orang tuamu. Bagaimana kabar mereka?" Harry memasang senyumnya yang mematikan.

Draco diam mengamati Harry kemudian menjawab, " Baik-baik saja." Draco diam berpikir kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, " Mereka sejak lama ingin berterimakasih padamu, tapi tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal. Bantuanmu dipersidangan menyelamatkan orang tuaku dan juga diriku, aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu."

Harry mengamati Draco tanpa berkedip, ia tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari bibir Draco yang lembut dan merah itu. Tapi ucapan terimakasih yang didengarnya membuat Harry kembali dari dunia khayalannya.

"Uh- bukan apa-apa, Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan ibumu yang menyelamatkanku dulu. Tapi 'terimakasih kembali' ." Harry tersenyum senang dan menepuk pundak Draco lembut.

Draco menatap tangan Harry yang memegang pundaknya lalu kembali menatap Harry dengan nyengir, " Kurasa kau tidak dengar benda muggle mu bernyanyi dari tadi-"

_Benda muggle bernyanyi?_

Harry mengumpat pelan menyadari handphonenya berbunyi lalu mengangkatnya tergesa-gesa.

"Ya?"

"Mister Potter!, kenapa kau tidak segera kesini?. Kami membutuhkanmu segera!"

Harry meringis sambil menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan menatap Draco dihadapannya yang tersenyum terhibur. Lalu ia segera menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Maaf, Malfoy. Tapi aku harus segera pergi." Harry menghela nafas dan merengut.

"Stop acting like toddler. Kau punya atasan dan anak buah yang menunggumu." Draco tak bisa berhenti tersenyum nyengir melihat ekspresi Harry yang menarik.

Harry membalas senyum Draco dengan senyum nyengir juga, " Well- baiklah kalau begitu. Aku cukup senang bertemu dengan mantan musuh kecilku dulu." Harry terkikik melihat ekspresi kaget Draco.

"Jangan tersenyum dengan senyum milikku, Potter. Kau membuatnya terlihat mengerikan." Draco menaikkan satu alisnya dan meninggalkan Harry tanpa pamit.

"Hei, Malfoy!"

Draco menoleh dengan enggan, dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Salam ku untuk kedua orang tuamu."

"Akan kusampaikan." Draco hendak ber-apparate saat panggilan Harry menghentikannya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Potter?" Draco menoleh lagi dengan enggan dan menaikkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Harry yang tersenyum dengan mata bersinar.

Harry mengacungkan jempolnya, " You've very nice arse, Malfoy. You must be pride for it."

Draco terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum nyengir, " Thanks Potter. Tetapi meski kau memuji pantatku, aku takkan mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya."

Harry mencibir Draco, lalu menaikkan satu alisnya. " You'll see."

Dan mereka berbarengan ber-apparet dengan tujuan berbeda, meninggalkan senyum diantara mereka.

Harry kembali dari dunia lamunannya saat Hermione menamparnya keras.

"Aw! Hermione!. Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Oh, god. Aku yakin kau barusan sedang melamunkan pantat seseorang entah siapa. Teganya kau mengacuhkan ceritaku!" Hermione mendengus kesal sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya didada. Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Harry yang malu.

"Maaf, Mione. Sendiri membuatku sering melamun. Melihat kalian sangat mesra membuatku semakin merasakan kesendirian." Harry meringis sambil menatap sedih pada Mione yang membuat wanita dihadapannya khawatir.

"Oh, Harry. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu iri dengan kemesraan kami. Aku yakin kau sudah punya incaran ? maukah kami membantumu?" Hermione melirik Ron dengan melotot , mengirim pesan untuk ikut membantunya menghibur Harry.

"Oh- ya, Harry. Mungkin kami bisa membantumu?, aku punya teman-teman di Auror yang well good-looking. Kau pasti ngiler melihatnya." Ron tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

Harry hanya bisa meringis dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Incaran ada, tapi aku tak yakin kalian siap mendengar siapa dia."

Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan, mereka kembali menoleh pada Harry dengan penasaran.

"Siapa pria beruntung itu, Harry?"

Harry mengambil nafas pelan dan berkata dengan nada serius.

"Draco Malfoy"

Ron melotot dan berteriak kesal.

"Bloody Hell ! Malfoy?, are you mental?"

Harry menggeleng pelan sambil mencibir Ron.

Hermione tersenyum licik pada Harry, "Aku tahu, dia punya pantat bagus. Kau brilian, Harry."

Harry membalas senyum Hermione dengan anggukan mantap. Ron hanya melotot curiga pada Hermione.

_Well, satu masalah sudah berakhir. Tinggal bagaimana membuat Malfoy tergila-gila padaku. It must be getting hard._

Harry menatap keluar jendela dan tersenyum penuh makna.

…

***Huff huff, sebenernya pantat Draco seperti apa sih? penasaran***

**:p**

**Enjoy it, love u all !**

**Please review!**_**  
**_


	2. My lack mouth is master trouble!

**Authors Note:** Wuah, its getting hard to make other role. Terbiasa dengan Draco yang berkuasa, tapi kupikir role masih bisa berubah. Tergantung ini nanti maunya mereka berdua apa… aku coba bertanya pada harry n draco, tapi hanya dijawab dengan cengiran, **such a shame…**

**WARNING : Arse yang disebut-sebut terus & little bad language :P**

**Not like affair between handsome man?, Don't Read, I suggested.**

**Disclaimer : not own HP *sigh***

**Enjoy it and repiew, oke!**

…**.**

**Chapter 2- My lack mouth is master trouble.**

Draco Malfoy melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Ia tak pernah sesibuk ini mengerjakan kasus yang menumpuk di mejanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mencoba untuk istirahat. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat pertemuannya yang mengejutkan dengan Harry Potter di pernikahan Hermione.

Draco tersenyum samar saat mengingat Harry memuji pantatnya.

"Stupid, Potter. Aku tak tahu kalau dia berubah menjadi pria liar seperti itu." Draco nyengir lalu bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Draco hendak masuk jaringan Floo di Atrium saat ia melihat Hermione berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Draco diam sesaat kemudian menyapa wanita itu.

"Granger-"

"Oh- Hai, Malfoy. Mau kemana?" Hermione tersenyum pada pria dihadapannya.

"Hanya cari suasana lain, aku bosan duduk di sana seharian penuh." Draco mendengus dan merapatkan tangan di dada.

"Yeah, sama. Berjuta kasus yang harus diusut." Hermione ikut mendengus lalu berjalan bersama menuju jaringan floo. " Kau mau ikut aku makan siang di London?, mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang tentang apapun yang menyenangkan." Hermione menawarkan ajakannya dengan nervous, karena ia tak pernah mengajak seorang Malfoy.

Draco menatap Hermione dalam diam, kemudian ia tersenyum nyengir.

"Ide bagus, tapi pastikan si Weasley tidak mencincangku karena makan siang bersama istrinya."

Hermione tertawa terhibur, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku pastikan kau aman darinya." Lalu mereka menghilang dibalik perapian.

Draco berjalan berdampingan dengan Hermione, ia tampak tidak semangat saat Hermione menawarkan restoran dan tersenyum saat ia menawarkan kafe. Hermione kebingungan mencari kafe yang nyaman,lalu Draco membuatnya kaget dengan menunjuk sebuah kafe dipojok jalan.

"Disana tempatnya nyaman dan pelayanannya bagus. Cukup membuat kita bisa melupakan kasus-kasus membosankan." Draco dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat Hermione melongo, lalu ia hanya mengikuti Draco menuju kafe itu.

_Gosh- kafe ini benar-benar nyaman. Aku tak tahu Malfoy suka ke dunia muggle juga._

"Well, kupikir juga begitu." Hermione tersenyum senang saat seorang pelayan yang good-looking dan masih muda sedang melayani mereka.

"Kurasa, aku mungkin bisa jadi informan untuk Weasley dalam kasus kesetiaan." Draco menatap Hermione terhibur saat wanita dihadapannya tergagap malu.

"Jangan coba-coba kau, Malfoy." Hermione menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan meminum air putih yang disajikan.

"Oh- aku baru tahu sisi lain dari Hermione Granger. Terimakasih mengajakku hari ini." Draco tersenyum nyengir dan merapatkan tangannya didada.

Hermione merengut dan mencibir Draco, " Tenang, Malfoy. Aku takkan berselingkuh. Meskipun dengan lelaki yang lebih kaya dan lebih tampan dari Ronald _seperti kau misalnya_." Hermione mencoba tersenyum tulus pada si pirang dihadapannya.

"Oh-", Draco membuat suara terkesima ." Aku cukup terkesan dengan pembelaanmu. Tapi tak jadi masalah, aku juga suka melirik makhluk indah saat aku sedang bersama teman kencanku." Draco menatap Hermione terhibur saat wanita itu tersedak.

"Ugh- maaf. Aku kaget kau punya pacar." Hermione mengamati mata Draco serius, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi, gagal.

Draco hanya tertawa renyah, " Kau pikir aku tidak cukup tampan untuk menggaet wanita atau pria yang mendekatiku?, kurasa kau harus tahu bahwa aku terkenal di dunia sihir , well versi _'The Daily Magazine' ."_

Hermione mendengus lalu melanjutkan minumnya. Kemudian ia berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu misi.

"Mmh- apa kau masih bersama dengan-nya?"

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya," Tidak, aku tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengannya atau siapapun. Hanya teman kencan, Granger."

"Oh- " , Hermione membuat suara terkesan.

"Huh- apa maksud dengan suara 'oh' mu itu?" Draco menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Berarti kesimpulannya kau tipe yang suka main-main?" Hermione balik bertanya pada Draco yang nyengir.

"Terserah apa pandangan orang, aku tak peduli." Draco kemudian diam dan meminum coklat panasnya dengan pelan.

Hermione mengamati Draco dalam keseriusannya, ia berencana melaporkan penemuannya tentang Draco Malfoy pada Harry. Berharap ia bisa menemukan kenyataan lain, Hermione mengajak bicara lagi tapi tersela karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

"Terimakasih, tampan." Draco mengedip pada pelayan muda yang mengantarkan makanan mereka, seketika membuat lelaki itu tersenyum malu.

"Sama-sama, sir." Lelaki itu pergi dengan menunduk senang sambil mencuri pandang menatap pria pirang dihadapannya yang sedang melancarkan jurus rayuan.

"Bloody Hell !, apa aku sedang berkhayal kau merayu pelayan itu?" Hermione melotot dan melongo saat melihat mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan penuh makna.

Saat pelayan itu sudah pergi setelah balas mengedip pada Draco. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali menatap Hermione dengan nyengir khasnya.

"Tidak, Granger. Kau ada di dunia nyata, dan yah aku sedang merayunya." Draco tersenyum puas melihat Hermione membelalakkan mata.

_Harry! Kau sedang menangkap ikan yang licin dan licik !_

Hermione mendengus, "Seharusnya '_The Daily Magazine'_ juga menulis bahwa kau adalah Pria Main-main dan Perayu Ulung, maka berhati-hatilah para wanita dan pria di dunia sihir atas kelicikan lelaki jahat ini."

Draco hanya tertawa mendengar sindiran Hermione, ia menggeleng kepalanya sambil menikmati coklat panasnya.

"Kau hanya minum?,tidak makan?"

"Oh, Granger. Jangan mulai menjadi ibuku." Draco nyengir dan menggeleng, "Aku suka cokelat panas saat makan siang."

Hermione menatap Draco kasihan yang membuat Draco merengut padanya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau melihatku seperti itu."

"Well- aku jadi tahu alasan kenapa kau tetap langsing _atau kurus_ lebih tepatnya." Hermione menatap Draco serius.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan diet, bukan?. Dan aku tidak suka badanku menjadi lebih berat." Ia mencoba memalingkan muka dari Hermione yang tetap menatapnya.

"Draco Malfoy-"

Draco menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Hermione dengan enggan.

"Kau membuatku iri, menyebalkan. Aku juga ingin punya tubuh langsing dan indah yang membuat Ronald tidak sanggup menoleh pada wanita lain selain aku."

Draco diam dan kemudian tertawa renyah mendengar curhatan Hermione, ia memicingkan mata pada Hermione.

"Aku tak pernah membagi ini dengan siapapun, tapi kalau kau penasaran-"

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria dihadapannya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Aku tak makan siang dan malam."

Hermione melotot dan mengumpat.

"Oh, God!. Kau bisa mati, Malfoy!" Hermione benar-benar kaget, ia pernah membaca tentang para model paris yang menderita anoreksia dan bulimia lalu mati karena diet sangat ketat . Ketakutannya muncul saat melihat pria dihadapannya dengan pengumuman mengejutkan.

"Mati?, kau berlebihan Granger. Aku tak sebodoh itu hingga tak makan siang dan malam, kau tahu." Draco tersenyum senang dan diam kembali menikmati cokelatnya.

"Kau- kau bohong?"

"Yeah"

"I hate you, Malfoy."

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum nyengir pada Hermione yang mendengus kesal.

…..

Harry menguap sambil merenggangkan badannya, ia keluar dari ruangan rapat yang baru saja berakhir dan menuju ballroom. Harry duduk di sofa dan mencoba memejamkan mata, kemudian ia terbangun kaget saat suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

"Harry?"

"Oh shit",Harry mengerang bangun kemudian terbelalak melihat mantan kekasihnya berdiri dihadapannya, "Edward-"

Edward tersenyum dan duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hotel ini?" Edward bertanya dengan ramah.

Harry terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian menjawab dengan senyumannya yang paling tulus.

"Pastinya aku tidak _check in_ dan tidur dengan lelaki yang kutemui di jalan ." Harry tetap tersenyum sambil menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya .

Edward bergerak gusar atas sindiran Harry, " Please, Harry. Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang masa lalu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Aku yang salah."

"Oh- yah aku lupa kalau kau sudah meminta maaf dan tentu saja kau yang salah."

Harry beranjak bangun dengan kesal dan melenggang pergi, tak peduli dengan panggilan Edward .

_Fuck you, son of a bitch! _

Harry kembali ke Kementerian sihir dengan gusar, bertemu dengan Edward adalah poin teratas dalam daftar **'Hal-hal yang membuat kesal Harry Potter'**. Ia mengumpat sepanjang koridor, sambil berjalan menuju kantornya di lantai 5 . Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil membaca tumpukan berkas dengan serius.

_Beruntung aku bertemu dengan poin teratas dalam daftar __**' Hal-hal yang membuat semangat Harry Potter'**__._

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan sengaja menyenggol Draco keras hingga pria itu limbung dan terjatuh.

"Ow, shit!. Tolong lihat matamu-" Draco terbelalak kaget melihat Harry Potter berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh- maafkan aku, Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu kau ada disana, aku sedang terburu-buru." Harry memasang senyum menyesal dan membereskan berkas Draco yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Aku berharap kau memang tidak sengaja." Draco mendengus kesal dan menatap Harry tajam, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

"Oh ayolah- kita sudah bukan murid Hogwart tahun ke 3. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Harry berpura-pura sibuk merapikan berkas itu .

Draco mendengus lagi dan merebut berkas itu dari tangan Harry.

"Please, Mister Potter. Kau bahkan tak tahu cara merapikan tumpukan berkas ini dengan rapi." Draco mendorong lengan Harry yang ingin ikut campur.

"Maaf- aku hanya coba membantu."

Draco diam sambil merapikannya. Kemudian setelah selesai, ia berdiri dengan anggun dan membalik badannya.

"Hei, Malfoy!" Harry spontan menarik pundak Draco agar berhenti berjalan.

Draco menoleh dengan enggan dan cemberut, ekspresi yang membuat Harry tiba-tiba tertawa keras.

_How cute, like a puppy!_

Draco membelalakkan matanya melihat tingkah Harry yang tak bisa ditebak. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri malu dan beranjak pergi tapi berhenti kembali saat Harry meraih pundaknya.

"Hei, tunggu Malfoy. Maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, tapi aku benar-benar terhibur dengan ekspresimu barusan."

"Kau terhibur, Potter?. Barusan kau menyenggolku hingga jatuh, dan sekarang kau mengatakan ekspresiku lucu, menertawaiku , membuatku ditonton oleh orang-orang disini. Terimakasih banyak tapi aku tidak menemukan ada yang lucu di wajahku." Draco melepas pegangan Harry lalu pergi dengan kesal.

Harry hampir tertawa lagi, tapi ia tahan dengan kuat. Kemudian ia menyusul Draco dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Maaf, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf." Harry dengan nada memohonnya membuat Draco menoleh.

"Tolong kau menjauh dariku, Potter."

"Menjauh?, apa itu yang kau katakan pada pria yang menyelamatkan hidupmu?" Harry melotot pada Malfoy, membuat pria itu berhenti berjalan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Draco menoleh pada Harry.

"Apa maumu, Potter?"

"Mauku?, maksudmu apa, Malfoy?" Harry buru-buru meralat ucapannya saat Draco dengan ekspresi kesal meninggalkannya.

"Oke-oke, mister Malfoy yang terhormat!. Aku cuma ingin kita ngobrol dengan normal, hanya itu. Mungkin makan bersama, untuk ucapan ma-af." Harry berdiri dibelakang Draco sambil menahan nafas mengagumi pantat pria dihadapannya.

_That's a perfect curve…, how a waste my time im not allow to touch it._

Draco diam saat menoleh pada Harry dan menyadari apa yang diamati pria itu.

"Kau mau berbicara denganku normal sambil mengamati pantatku, Potter?"

Harry menemukan bahwa Draco sedang tersenyum nyengir padanya, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau mengijinkannya, aku tidak hanya ingin mengamatinya. Tapi meremasnya juga, Malfoy."

"Mati kau, Potter." Lalu Draco pergi meninggalkan Harry yang berdiri, terbelalak kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Si pirang itu menyembunyikan senyum terhiburnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Harry menunduk dan menghela nafas, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

_Its really really getting hard with my lack mouth!_

…...

**Hope u enjoy with my lack brain *Plak-plak***

**Please repiew ,Oke!**

**Love u all ! :P**


	3. Avada Kedavra!

**Authors Note:** Aku berharap kalian menyukai karyaku yang kedua ini. Untuk sementara _So Quiet Strange_ harus aku **Hiatus** dulu. Aku harus berpikir ulang untuk melanjutkannya . Maaf yang sedang menunggu kelanjutannya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bener-bener berharap kalian terhibur dengan karyaku yang ini…!

**Warning: Affair between man… I suggest don't read if u don't like.**

**Disclaimer:** Not own,Huff…

…

**Chapter 3- Avada Kedavra!**

Suara kaca terbentur dan patukan di jendela membuat Harry kesal. Ia bangun dari kasurnya dengan kasar, menggapai kacamatanya cepat dan berlari membuka jendela.

"Oh- shit. You fucking owl !" Harry mengumpat dan mengambil surat itu cepat. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk surat di tengah malam yang menggigil.

_Siapa yang mengirim surat sialan ini tengah malam?. Dia pikir siapa dia!_

Harry mendengus dan membuka dengan kasar amplopnya.

"Oh- siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr. Crouch !. God. Sekarang menuju ke kementerian? Penting?. Bagus!" Harry meremas surat itu dan berlari mengambil jubahnya.

"Kementerian Sihir !"

Harry tiba di Atrium Kementerian Sihir dan berlari menuju lantai 5. Tak disangka, banyak pegawai di sana berlalu lalang. Dengan penasaran, Harry berlari menuju kantornya.

"Mr. Crouch !"

"Oh- Mr. Potter, aku senang kau datang cepat. Sebelumnya maafkan aku membangunkanmu dari mimpi indah dan kasur yang hangat."

_Bagus, kenapa dia membuatku tambah kesal dengan mengingatkan pada kasur hangat dirumah?_

Harry menggeleng pelan menyadari keegoisannya, lalu memandang Crouch dengan serius. "Apa yang terjadi,Mr. Crouch?"

"Mr. Potter , kita ada masalah besar. Muggle menyerang kantor kita di Irlandia. Masalah yang terjadi akan dijelaskan oleh Mr. Terry Boot. Aku butuh anda untuk menenangkan mereka, kau adalah diplomat terbaik inggris." Mr. Crouch menatap Harry sambil meremas tangannya.

Harry tertegun sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku yakin, Mr Boot sekarang sedang kerepotan. Kita harus cepat."

Mr Crouch tersenyum tipis dan berjalan disamping Harry, " Terimakasih, Mr Potter. Kita akan lewat jaringan Floo, mari."

Harry dan Mr Crouch sampai disana dalam hitungan detik. Harry berlari menuju kantor utama dan mendapati Mr Boot sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Potter! Oh akhirnya kau datang!". Pria itu memeluk Harry dan meremas tangannya.

"Hei, Boot. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bertemu denganmu lagi dengan kondisi seperti ini." Harry nyengir dan menepuk pundak teman seangkatannya di Hogwart lalu matanya terbelalak melihat luka di bibir Boot.

"Apa mereka melakukan ini padamu?"

"Well- kecerdasan Ravenclaw tak cukup untuk menenangkan mereka. Kau tahu, mereka memukulku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kuharap pemakaian sihir boleh untuk membungkam mereka, _sementara._" Boot mendengus kesal sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu caranya, kita tak dibutuhkan, Boot. Oke, apa pemicu mereka datang kesini dan berunjuk rasa?"

"Kasus kecelakaan kereta api yang menewaskan 56 warga Irlandia Utara yang penyebabnya masih belum ditemukan oleh kepolisian Irlandia. Terjadi tepat jam 12 malam hari ini. Mereka para pimpinan kepolisian yang mengetahui tentang adanya dunia sihir datang dan menyalahkan kita. Kasusnya juga sangat aneh, Potter. Tapi aku tak bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa belum tentu pelakunya adalah penyihir."

"Baiklah, mereka dimana?"

"Ada di ruang tamu. Mereka semua orang berjabatan tinggi dan berpendidikan, kau harus benar-benar diplomatik Potter."

"Well- kita diplomat, Boot."

Harry tersenyum dan melenggang menuju ruang tamu, saat Harry muncul di ruang tamu, mereka langsung mendatanginya dan seseorang menarik kerah Harry dengan kasar.

"Kami tidak butuh penjelasan omong kosong, yang kami butuhkan adalah pelakunya!"

Harry menelan ludah pelan dan menatap pria kekar dihadapannya yang melotot padanya.

_Berpendidikan?, my arse._

"Kenapa kita tidak duduk dengan nyaman dan biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Kalau anda tidak keberatan?" Harry berkata dengan tenang.

Pria kekar itu tampak marah, ia kelihatan hampir melempar Harry sebelum suara seseorang menenangkannya.

"Mister Vaisey, kami disini untuk mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan itu. Tolong anda jangan main kasar." Pria berumur yang terlihat bersahaja bangun dari duduknya dan mendatangi Harry lalu melepas tangan pria kekar itu.

"Terimakasih atas pengertiannya, saya mohon anda sekalian tidak buru-buru. Tolong anda duduk dan biarkan saya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Saya Harry Potter." Harry tersenyum lembut dan berjabat tangan dengan pria bersahaja dihadapannya.

"Wayne Hopkins. Mr. Potter, kami benar-benar menyerah dengan kasus ini, kecelakaan yang benar-benar tak biasa dan _weird."_

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya , lalu ia mempersilahkan mereka duduk kembali.

"Ceritakan yang terjadi, saya yakin kalian menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari publik, bukan?"

"Ya, Mr. Potter. Berita kami karang, tapi hanya bisa menahan berita ini agar tidak tersebar. Para saksi sudah kami kumpulkan."

Harry menghela nafas lalu balik menatap Mr. Hopkins.

"Biarkan saya tahu detail kecelakaannya."

…

Draco Malfoy berlari cepat menuju lantai 5, saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00. Ia mencari pria yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Draco mendengus saat suara seseorang yang tidak asing meneriakkan namanya.

"Malfoy! Disini !"

"Potter-". Draco mendatangi Harry dengan penasaran melihat ekspresi Harry yang tersenyum dengan mata bersinar.

_Si Potter ini sempat-sempatnya berbahagia di situasi runyam begini?_

"Oh- terimakasih kau mau datang. Mari duduk." Harry mempersilahkan Draco duduk dan mulai berkata.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, ini menyangkut penyalahgunaan sihir yang dilakukan di dunia muggle."

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya, " Potter, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada kecelakaan kereta api di Irlandia Utara, aku yakin berdasarkan bukti dan penjelasan para saksi. Kereta itu di kuasai sihir. "

"Sihir- "

"Dan aku yakin, pelakunya adalah- Pelahap Maut yang masih hidup."  
Draco menatap tajam Harry, lalu ia menggeleng pelan, " Jangan mulai, Potter. Aku tahu salah satu dari mereka masih ada yang hidup. Tapi aku tak bisa menuduh seperti itu tanpa melihat kerusakannya."

"kalau begitu ikut aku, kita bersama melihat kecelakaan dan bangkai kereta." Harry bangun lalu menarik tangan Draco erat , menyeretnya bangun.

"Potter! "

"Diam, Malfoy. Kita akan ber-apparate. Pegang lenganku."

Draco mendengus dan dengan enggan menyentuh lengan Harry. Beberapa detik perjalanan tidak menyenangkan , mereka tiba di stasiun yang penuh dengan polisi dan_ police line_.

"Mr. Potter! Saya harap anda membawa orang yang tepat." Mr. Hopkins berlari mendatangi Harry dan menatap Draco.

"Kenalkan Mr. Hopkins, dia adalah yang terbaik di Departemen Bencana dan Kecelakaan Sihir." Draco menawarkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Hopkins.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Wayne Hopkins, mari Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Potter, saya antar anda sekalian kedalam." Hopkins berjalan duluan sambil mengarahkan anak buahnya. Draco menoleh sebentar pada Harry yang tersenyum padanya .

"Mari Mr. Malfoy, saya antar anda kedalam." Harry mengulang perkataan Hopkins sambil tersenyum nyengir dan mempersilahkan tangannya .

"Potter-". Draco melotot kesal pada Harry yang dibalas pria itu dengan senyuman.

"Malfoy-" Harry tiba-tiba kembali pada ekspresinya yang biasa dan menatap tajam pria pirang dihadapannya. Wajah Harry yang mendekat membuat Draco terkejut, lalu Harry tersenyum dan membalik badannya.

_Oh- kupikir Potter hendak menciumku…_

Draco menggeleng pelan dan mengikuti Harry yang berjalan didepannya.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di TKP. Draco terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan gemetar dan mulai merasakan aura kejahatan yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana, Malfoy?"

"Shit- tidak mungkin-"

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco, mengamatinya.

"Potter- ini aura sihir Pelahap Maut. Kau benar- monster itu masih hidup." Draco berkata sambil meremas lengannya erat, berharap bisa menghentikan gemetar ditubuhnya.

Harry yang mengamati Draco terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya, ia memegang pundak Draco dan menggeser posisinya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Malfoy- lihat aku. Kau baik-baik, saja?"

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Harry sinis

"Baik-baik saja?, aku merasa ingin melemparmu kejurang. Of course, im not bloody right , Potter!" Draco melotot pada Harry dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Malfoy!, hei, tunggu kau mau kemana?" Harry mengejar Draco dan menarik lengannya .

"Lepaskan aku, Potter. Aku mau pergi." Draco mendesih marah.

"Tidak, kau tetap harus disini dan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Harry menatap Draco tajam, " Kau tidak sendiri, Malfoy. Aku akan membantumu."

Draco balik menatap Harry tajam, " Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan kabur. Aku mau ber-apparate dan memberitahu departemen ku, bodoh."

Harry melepas lengan Draco dengan malu, "Maaf- kupikir kau-"

"Oh- shut up, Potter. Terimakasih kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau lebih baik mendatangi Hopkins dan menjelaskan padanya, _sekarang._" Draco mendesih dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

_Bagus, entah kenapa aku terlihat memalukan._

Harry mendatangi Hopkins dan menceritakan perihal kecelakaan yang terjadi. Tapi, Harry tidak menjelaskan siapa Pelahap Maut itu. Ia segera kembali ke Kementerian Sihir, menyusul Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy?, barusan saja ia pergi. Ia sudah mengutus beberapa anggota Auror untuk berjaga di sekitar london. Ia terlihat tegang. Kurasa dalam situasi seperti ini, pantas ia sangat tegang. Tapi ia tak berhenti memegangi lengannya."

Harry merasa jantungnya berhenti.

"Kemana ia pergi?"

"Saya tak tahu, yang kutahu ia berkata tentang Ayah dan Ibunya, lalu segera pergi."

_Oh tidak-_

"Terimakasih, John."

Harry tanpa berpikir panjang langsung ber-apparate menuju Malfoy Manor. Ia tiba di taman dan terbelalak kaget melihat kerusakan yang terjadi. Harry berlari kencang masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat Lucius dan Narcissa tergeletak tak berdaya serta berlumuran darah di lantai. Harry mendatangi mereka dan berbisik

"Mr Malfoy?, anda masih bisa mendengar saya?"

Lucius membuka matanya perlahan , sambil menahan sakit ia memaksa dirinya berbicara.

"Tolong, Po-tter. Selamatkan istri dan putraku-"

"Saya akan menyelamatkan kalian bertiga. Pegang tangan saya, kita akan ber-apparate menuju St Mungo. Nyonya Malfoy, anda akan baik-baik saja!".

Narcissa meneteskan airmata dan mengangguk pada Harry, ia dengan gemetar dan menahan sakit memegang lengan Harry. Tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, Harry ber-apparate menuju St Mungo.

"Nyonya Pomfrey!"

Wanita yang lembut itu terbelalak kaget melihat Harry membawa keluarga Malfoy yang terluka parah.

"Oh, Harry!. Cepat Healer!, bawa Mr. Malfoy dan Nyonya Malfoy kesini!" Nyonya Pomfrey yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Harry segera mengambil alih tugas. Ia mengecek detak jantung, tekanan darah dan luka ditubuh Lucius dan Narcissa kemudian menatap Harry yang gelisah disebelahnya.

"Oh, demi Tuhan. Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, Harry!.Sedetik pun kau terlambat membawa mereka kesini, mereka takkan tertolong."

Harry menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk pelan, lalu segera mundur hendak ber-apparate.

"Aku harus menolong Draco, Nyonya Pomfrey. Tolong kerahkan seluruh tenaga anda untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Harry tersenyum tipis kemudian menghilang.

…

Draco mengedipkan matanya pelan, ia merasa tubuhnya remuk sekali. Darah yang mengucur dipelipis matanya menganggu pandangannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan pelan dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang di penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, kepalaku-"

"Hei, pemalas. Kau akhirnya bangun juga."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya pelan, mengindahkan rasa sakit bagai palu godam memukul kepalanya berkali-kali itu.

"Ka-kau-"

" Lemah! Pecundang!, tak kusangka kalian keluarga pengkhianat bisa lolos dari penjara Azkaban!. Setelah aku membunuh kalian, aku akan hidup dengan tenang. Dendam ini takkan terbalaskan sebelum melihat kalian mati ditanganku!"

Draco memicingkan matanya, ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Penasaran, Draco?. Aku Jugson. Tentu saja kau tak mengenaliku, karena aku mengubah wajahku."

"Jugson- si penjilat itu-" Belum selesai Draco berbicara, ia merasa mantera _Crucio_ mengenai tubuhnya. Draco berteriak histeris merasakan sakit yang bagai membakar tubuhnya. Jugson tertawa keras melihat pria berambut pirang dihadapannya berteriak kesakitan.

"Rasakan, pecundang! Rasakan!"

"Tidak-"

Draco menangis, ia menangis saat mengetahui ajal segera menjemput keluarganya.

"Oh-Oh, Draco sayang. Kalau kau menangis seperti itu aku semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksamu." Jugson tertawa pelan dan mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di jantung Draco.

"Tak ada gunanya membiarkan keluarga pengkhianat seperti kalian hidup."

Draco sekali lagi mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memandang pria kejam dihadapannya dengan tersenyum kesakitan.

"La-lakukan, penjilat. Bunuh kami."

Jugson tersenyum penuh kemenangan , ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berteriak.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

…

***Hwaah-Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?***

**Sedikit ada drama laga begini,,, semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**Please review oke!**

**Love u all !**


	4. Im afraid fall to you

**Authors Note:** Haha, maaf ya semua! Ceritanya bersambung disaat yang lagi seru2nya. **:P**

Sekarang aku lagi sibuk ngapalin Kanji loh! ***yang bujubuneng njelimetnya*. **Huhu, kenapa harus Kanji? ***Dikeplak dosen***

**WARNING:**** Contain affair between Handsome Man. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer:** Not Own HP ***sigh sob***

**Enjoy it !**

…

**Chapter 4-**** Im afraid fall to you.**

Harry berlari menuju ruang tengah, ia mengamati ruangan dengan seksama dan detail. Merasakan tak ada aura kuat sihir Draco, ia berlari lagi menyusuri tiap koridor.

Tak ada apapun. Tak ada siapapun.

"Oh, tuhan. Tolong bantu aku menemukan Draco!". Harry hampir berteriak tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Ia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya dan berusaha tenang.

_Pasti Draco masih ada disini , aku bisa merasakannya__ samar. Tapi dimana ia? Tak ada waktu lagi Harry, berpikir ! Berpikir!_

Harry memejamkan matanya lalu ia ingat pertempurannya dahulu di Malfoy Manor melawan Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut. Harry dkk dikurung di tempat gelap dan lembab, di suatu bagian tersembunyi di Malfoy Manor yang indah ini.

_Penjara Bawah Tanah!_

Harry berlari tanpa suara, ia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Saat Harry memelankan langkahnya, ia mendengar suara Draco berteriak histeris kesakitan.

_Draco-_

"Rasakan, pecundang! Rasakan!"

_Draco!_

"Tidak-"

_Draco __, jangan menangis !_

"Oh-Oh, Draco sayang. Kalau kau menangis seperti itu aku semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksamu."

Harry merasakan dadanya tersayat mendengar jerit kesakitan Draco, ia meremas tongkatnya dengan erat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia merasa urat di tubuhnya menegang.

_Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melukai Draco!_

Harry muncul dari balik tembok, Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihatnya. Harry terbelalak kaget melihat luka yang diderita Draco dan spontan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Tangannya bergetar karena amarah.

_Pelahap Maut keparat!_

"La-lakukan, penjilat. Bunuh kami." Draco tersenyum kesakitan sambil mencoba menyadarkan khayalannya tentang Harry Potter yang datang menyelamatkannya.

Jugson tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berteriak.

"_Avada –"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry lebih dahulu melempar Kutukan Tak Termaafkan pada Jugson, ia tidak menunggu pria kejam itu untuk menyadari nyawanya tercabut dengan menyedihkan. Sekelebat cahaya hijau menyilaukan ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Harry menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa milik Pelahap Maut itu, ia mengatur nafasnya sambil memandang mayat dihadapannya. Matanya nyalang karena amarah.

_Aku membunuh lagi__- tapi si brengsek ini pantas mati-_

Lalu terdengar suara isakan dari sudut penjara. Harry menoleh dengan cepat pada pria berambut pirang itu, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, melepas rantai yang mengikat Draco dengan mantera.

"Potter-"

"Draco- semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis –"

Draco memegang erat lengan Harry, mencoba bicara disela isakannya.

"Tidak, Potter- orangtuaku? Dimana mereka? Apa mereka- mereka…Oh- kurasa aku masih berhalusinasi." Draco memandang Harry sambil menangis, ia meremas lengan Harry erat, berharap bahwa pria dihadapannya adalah asli bukan khayalannya.

"Draco, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jangan lepaskan peganganmu. Kita akan menuju St. Mungo." Harry mengelus pipi Draco yang telah penuh dengan air mata dan darah, lalu memeluknya lembut. Draco berhenti menangis saat merasakan tubuh Harry yang gemetar.

"Kau selamat, Draco-. Kau selamat".

_Ya, aku selamat Harry- _

…

**St. Mungo**

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum senang saat melihat Draco membuka matanya perlahan, lalu ia mengelus tangan Draco lembut.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy. Akhirnya kau bangun, kami sangat khawatir."

Draco tersenyum lemah memandang wanita yang telah merawatnya itu, lalu pandangannya berubah khawatir saat mengingat orangtuanya.

"Ayah dan Ibuku? Dimana mereka! ". Draco hampir berteriak dan meronta saat sebuah tangan memeluknya dari samping menghentikan badannya yang gemetar.

"Oh, Draco! Putraku! Kami selamat! Kau juga selamat!"

Narcissa menangis terharu dan memeluk Draco erat hingga ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Mom!"

"Ma-maaf. Ibu benar-benar khawatir . Kau tertidur selama 3 minggu, nak!. Kami benar-benar takut kehilanganmu!. Oh, terimakasih tuhan!" Narcissa kembali memeluk putranya dengan erat, Lucius yang berdiri disamping istrinya hanya diam dan mengelus rambut Draco.

_Oh,tidak. __Drama dimulai-_

Draco tersenyum getir , ia menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes lagi. Cukuplah ia menangis memalukan didepan Harry Potter. Lalu, Draco terbelalak sesaat mengingat penyelamat hidupnya.

"Potter?"

Narcissa melepas pelukan Draco dengan kaget, ia memandang putranya dengan pelan.

"Dimana Potter, Mom?". Draco merasakan dadanya berdegup, ia benar-benar lupa dengan jasa Harry terhadap hidupnya.

Narcissa dan Lucius saling melempar pandangan, kemudian mereka tersenyum samar pada Draco.

"Potter- ia baik-baik saja, kan?. Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? ". Draco merasa nada bicaranya meninggi, ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Harry.

"Tenang, Nak. Ia –"

"Jawab, Ayah! Dimana, Potter?. Aku tak melihatnya disini!". Draco berteriak dan mencengkram lengan ibunya.

"Draco-putraku-"

"Oh- kau akhirnya bangun juga. Dasar si pemalas."

Draco mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya, Harry berdiri didepan pintu dan tersenyum. Sambil bersenandung, ia masuk dan menghampiri Draco.

"Hai, Malfoy."

"Potter-"

Draco merasa ingin meloncat dan memeluk Harry, tapi ia urungkan mengingat banyak orang disekitarnya yang sedang tersenyum melihat ekspresi Draco.

Narcissa bangun dari kasur Draco dan memegang lengan suaminya, ia tersenyum pada Harry dan mencium pelan pipinya.

"Terimakasih, Harry. kau menyelamatkan keluarga kami lagi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikan hatimu." Narcissa memandang lembut Harry.

"Nyonya Malfoy-"

"Panggil, Narcissa saja."

Harry tersenyum malu, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak, tak ada yang perlu dibalas. Semuanya berjalan seharusnya. Ini bagian dari tugas saya." Harry tersenyum pada kedua Malfoy senior.

"Aku benar-benar menghormati perhatianmu terhadap keluarga kami, Potter. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, kami siap membantumu." Lucius tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tak pernah dilihatkannya pada siapapun-kecuali istrinya-.

Draco memandang adegan balas budi dihadapannya dengan malas, kemudian ia berdehem meminta perhatian.

Narcissa menoleh sebentar pada putranya, lalu tersenyum pada Lucius.

"Oh, aku baru ingat , Draco. Ada hal penting yang harus kami urus. Maaf, tapi kami harus meninggalkanmu sebentar." Draco memandang mereka dengan penasaran, tapi kemudian ia menyerah dan hanya mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti, Harry-"

Harry mengangguk membalas senyuman Narcissa, ia kemudian menoleh pada Draco lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk, tidur selama 3 minggu membuat punggungku lemas." Draco mendengus , membuat Harry tertawa kecil.

"Well- kau memang pemalas, Malfoy. Tak ada yang berubah dari dirimu." Harry memandang pria dihadapannya sambil tersenyum senang.

Draco diam memandang Harry, lalu ia ikut tersenyum.

" Diam, kau Potter."

"Tidak, kau berutang banyak padaku Malfoy. Aku yang harusnya menyuruhmu diam." Harry berdiri , ia mendekati ranjang Draco dan memegang tangannya.

"Potter- tak bisakah kau menjaga tanganmu?" Draco mendengus, tetapi tidak mencoba melepas pegangan tangan Harry.

"Diam, Malfoy." Harry tersenyum lembut, ia memijat tangan Draco pelan membuat pria dihadapannya terlonjak kaget.

Draco merasakan gelombang listrik mengalir dari tangannya, lalu ia bergerak gelisah.

"Berhenti, Potter!. Kau membuatku merinding-". Belum selesai Draco berbicara, Harry membungkam mulut Draco dengan ciumannya. Draco membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi ia lebih kaget lagi saat tanpa sadar ia menikmati ciuman lembut Harry. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan lembut bibir pria penyelamat hidupnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Harry melepas ciuman mereka, membuat Draco membuka matanya dengan penasaran.

"Potter-"

"Draco-"

Pria pirang itu mengangkat alisnya mendengar Harry memanggil nama depannya.

"Mm, kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu 'Draco'." Harry tersenyum getir. Draco memandangnya dengan serius , lalu tersenyum nyengir. Yah, senyum nyengir.

"Potter, bodoh."

Harry mengangkat satu alisnya dan cemberut, " Draco, si pemalas."

"Kau, si bodoh mesum." Draco nyengir melihat ekspresi Harry yang tersinggung.

"Aku tidak mesum, Draco. Aku hanya mencoba jujur padamu."

Draco menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba kembali diam. Ia mengangkat selimutnya tinggi hingga menutup mulutnya.

"Pulang sana, Potter. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Harry terbelalak kaget, ia hendak protes dengan perubahan mood Draco yang bagai angin. Sebelum suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Draco~, bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?". Pansy Parkinson menyeruak diantara mereka. Membuat Harry hampir terjungkal jatuh.

_Pig face-_

"Baik, tak terlalu baik mungkin."

"Oh, Draco sayang! Setelah mendengar beritamu aku langsung balik dari Paris. Nott sebentar lagi akan menyusul kesini. Blaise dan yang lain juga akan menjengukmu. Untunglah kau selamat!" Pansy tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus tangan Draco yang membuat Harry berdehem.

Pansy menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Harry yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah masam.

"Apa, Potter?"

Harry mendengus melihat Pansy melotot padanya, "Maaf mengganggu reuni kalian yang mengharukan. Aku pamit dulu, Draco." Harry berbalik cepat, ia benar-benar tak tahan berada seruangan dengan wanita yang super cerewet itu. Cukuplah Ginny dan Hermione sebagai wanita dalam hidupnya yang boleh cerewet dihadapannya.

Draco terlonjak kaget mendengar Harry berpamitan, ia memanggil Harry dengan gugup.

"Harry-"

Pansy dan Harry menoleh dengan kaget serta penasaran, membuat Draco malu.

"Umh, terimakasih atas semuanya."

Harry hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum , lalu berbalik meninggalkan kamar.

Pansy Parkinson melongo setelah menatap kepergian Harry, lalu dengan cepat balik memandang Draco yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kau si pria nakal!. Kutebak si Potter itu sedang tergila-gila padamu!" Pansy membuka selimut Draco dengan paksa, ia tak sabar membombardir pria pirang dihadapannya dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

Draco nyengir, ia menepis tangan Pansy yang mencoba menggelitiknya.

"Diam, kau Pans!. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Draco~, dasar kau pria nakal." Pansy tersenyum menggodanya membuat Draco melotot.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, dasar kau cerewet!"

Pansy balik melotot dan mencengkram lengan Draco erat yang membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Bloody Hell!, kau meremas tulangku yang patah, Pansy!. Kau kesini bermaksud membunuhku?" Draco menepis tangan Pansy lagi dan melotot kesal padanya.

"Dia menyelamatkan keluargamu lagi-"

"Yeah, hobi si Gryfindor."

"Oh, please Draco. Apa kau tidak bisa jujur sedikit tentang Potter?, dia menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, bodoh!"

"Yeah, aku berutang budi tak terkira padanya." Draco menatap enggan pada Pansy yang makin melotot padanya.

"Draco Malfoy, kau benar-benar keras kepala!. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja si Potter itu?, dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan menarik, bodoh. Semua orang didunia sihir berbondong-bondong ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa kau malah-"

Draco mendengus, lalu berbalik sambil menutup selimutnya.

"Draco-"

"Pergi, Pansy!. Aku tak ingin mendengar suaramu lagi!"

Pansy menghela nafas , lalu mengelus pundak Draco pelan.

"Maaf, Draco. aku tak bermaksud memaksamu-"

"Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku!. Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun, apalagi Potter!".

"Kudengar tadi kau memanggilnya, Harry."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Oke-oke. Aku akan segera pergi. Tapi, kurasa kau harus lebih membuka dirimu, Draco. Aku selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku. Cepat sembuh, Dragon!". Pansy berbalik dan meninggalkan Draco yang diam memandang tembok.

_Bagus, siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Potter tampan, menarik dan punya tubuh yang atletis?. Aku tidak but__a untuk menyadari bahwa ia Bloody Gorgeous!. Terimakasih banyak, Pansy!._

Draco menghela nafas, ia benar-benar menyesal mengusir Harry tadi. Tetapi, jika tidak ia lakukan. Draco takut ia bakal benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Harry. Menepis keraguan hatinya, Draco mengulang-ulang kata yang menemaninya selama ini. Mengucapkannya didalam hati beribu-ribu kali.

_Not again__, Draco. Your heart was locked for love. -Locked-for-Love-For-Love-for-love-_

_For love.__ Damn Potter!_

…

**Drac****o menangis- adlh adegan yang paling kusuka dan bisa dibayangkan dengan jelas :p. Draco yg masih trauma dgn cinta mmbuat geregetan! Kuharap Harry bisa membungkam Draco lagi.**

**Stuju kan?**

**Tunggu lanjutannya!**

**Love u all.**

**Don't Forget, Repiew!. **


	5. Your Beautiful eyes

**Authors Note:** Akhirnya ~ setelah sekian lama baru berlanjut. Maaf ya every one. Aku lagi sibuk2 nya Ujian (Kanji, Kaiwa, Chokai, dll) jadi updatenya laaamaaaa banget. Kuharap chapter ini menyenangkan :)

**WARNING: Contain affair between Handsome Man. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer:** Not Own HP ***sigh sob***

**Enjoy it !**

…

**Chapter 5-**** Your beautiful eyes****.**

Musim dingin berjalan cepat, tak terasa beberapa hari lagi natal akan datang.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kusut sedang berjalan dengan malas mengitari taman kota London.

Harry Potter, si pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas saat ia melewati kursi taman yang dipenuhi pasangan mesra.

_God, aku benar-benar merasa kesepian- _

Harry mengernyitkan hidung dan merapatkan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak pada dunia atas ketidak adilan yang menimpanya sekarang.

"Oh, Draco- kuharap sekarang aku tak sendiri seperti ini. Aku ingin memegang tanganmu, memeluk mu, menciumimu dengan mesra dan berjalan bersamamu sebagai pasangan."

Harry sekali lagi menghela nafas, ia merasa benar-benar menjadi bujangan yang merana.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Harry berlari menjauhi taman menuju kafe terdekat yang menawarkan kehangatan kopi kesukaannya.

Ia kemudian memelankan langkahnya saat melihat pria mirip Draco dari kejauhan. Dengan gembira, Harry menyusul pria itu dan menyapanya.

"Hei, Draco!"

Saat pria itu menoleh, ekspresi Harry berubah .

"Maaf, kukira anda teman saya. Maaf-" Pria itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menjauh.

"Oh, god. sekarang aku bahkan terbayang-bayang wajah Draco. Aku mulai tidak waras-" Harry menggeleng kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam kafe terdekat.

Seorang pelayan muda mendatangi Harry dan tersenyum ramah padanya, ia mempersilahkan Harry mengikutinya.

Harry mengamati dengan seksama gerak gerik pelayan muda itu, ia kemudian menggeleng kepalanya saat menyadari ketertarikannya pada pelayan manis itu.

_Tidak, Harry. Hanya Draco, tidak ada yang lain-_

Harry mendengus murung saat menyadari bahwa wajah pelayan itu pun mirip dengan Draco _atau hanya khayalannya saja?_

" Mister?, anda ingin pesan apa?." Pelayan itu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi saat Harry hanya diam memandangnya.

"Uh- oh, maaf. Aku pesan Cappucino dan sandwich." Harry tertegun malu saat pelayan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Baik, pesanan akan datang 5 menit lagi. Ada yang lain, Mister?"

_Nomer HP?- oh hentikan Harry!_

Harry menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada?, baiklah. Silahkan anda tunggu sebentar lagi." Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah pada Harry dan kembali beraktifitas.

Harry termenung murung ditempat duduknya. Ia merasa begitu rindu dengan Draco. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk seminggu ini membuat Harry tak bisa mengunjungi Draco dikantornya.

_Haruskah aku mendatanginya di Malfoy Manor?,_

Ia menggeleng pelan saat membayangkan reaksi kedua Malfoy senior yang pasti heboh, dan hanya duduk gelisah sambil mengamati orang lalu lalang di luar. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenal dan dirindukannya.

**Draco Malfoy? **_lagi-_

"Oh- sudahlah Harry- ia bahkan tak menoleh padamu. Kau hanya berhalusinasi." Harry mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria itu bukan Draco. Frustasi, Harry menutup mukanya dan mencoba tenang. Entah kenapa, hanya membayangkan bertemu dengan Draco, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan terasa hangat. Harry tersenyum lembut saat mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Draco di pernikahan Ron dan Hermione. Perasaan yang sama dengan sekarang begitu ia rasakan. Bahkan,saat itu degup jantungnya tak berhenti meski telah kembali ke dunia muggle.

"Potter-"

Harry mendongak mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kaget melihatku?"

Lalu, Harry hanya melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Dra-draco?"

"Memang siapa lagi-"

Draco berhenti bicara saat melihat binar-binar cahaya di mata Harry, ia menelan ludah pelan dan balas tersenyum pada Harry.

"Bodoh- jangan bilang kau duduk disini berkhayal bertemu denganku." Draco tertawa pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi Harry.

Kemudian, si pirang itu berteriak kaget saat Harry bangkit dan dengan sigap memeluk tubuhnya erat. Harry tak melepaskan pelukannya meski Draco meronta dan meneriakinya.

"Harry!. Apa yang kau lakukan?. Lepaskan aku, bodoh!".

Harry membalas teriakan Draco dengan kikikan. Ia melepas pelukannya pelan tetapi tetap memegang bahu Draco, mencegah pria itu kabur.

"Shit- aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kurasa kau memang ditakdirkan tuhan untukku, Draco."

Draco memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Oh-Potter. Kau benar-benar 'Queen of Drama', berhenti berakting seperti playboy, bodoh."

Harry tersenyum senang, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan bunga-bunga dihatinya melihat Draco.

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Draco. Seminggu ini aku benar-benar sibuk, aku tak bisa menemuimu. Benar-benar tersiksa."

"Tolong, Potter. Berhenti bersikap seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta." Draco memutar matanya lagi , tak bisa menyembunyikan geli yang dirasakannya melihat ekspresi Harry.

"Kurasa, kau semakin menarik sejak terakhir aku bertemu denganmu di St. Mungo, Draco."

"Aku memang menarik. Tak ada yang meragukan, Potter." Draco memasang wajah sombong dan senyum nyengirnya. Harry hanya mendengus dan menarik hidung Draco gemas yang seketika membuat Draco menjerit kesakitan.

"Potter! Beraninya kau melukai hidungku!"

Harry memutar matanya sambil nyengir, "Honestly, Draco. Kau berlebihan."

Draco hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil merengut.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mereka hanya bisa tersenyum malu melihat dua pria tampan dihadapannya , kemudian ia berdehem pelan.

"Ehem, maaf Mister."

Harry menoleh enggan, dan terbelalak kaget menyadari bahwa orang-orang di kafe itu sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dengan malu,Harry mempersilahkan Draco duduk.

"Pesanan anda, Mister."

"Oh- terimakasih. Kau ingin pesan apa, Draco?"

"Coklat panas"

"Baik, ada yang lain?"

"Tidak"

"Oke, mohon tunggu sebentar. Have a nice day, Mister." Pelayan itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Harry dalam kekikukan.

"Um-maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga mereka tak berhenti mengamati kita."

"Baguslah kau sadar,Potter." Draco tersenyum nyengir.

"Oh-god. Aku benar-benar bahagia bertemu denganmu, Draco. Seharian ini aku benar-benar kesepian akut."

"Oh, ya?. Seorang Harry Potter kesepian?, tak bisa kubayangkan." Draco tersenyum terhibur dan menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Harry merengut, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco.

"Aku serius, Draco. Aku bahkan terbayang-bayang wajahmu hingga salah menyapa orang."

Draco tertawa renyah, tawa yang membuat Harry merasa terbang. Kemudian Draco mengelus pipi Harry lembut, membuat pria itu terlonjak kaget karena aliran listrik yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Potter,bodoh".

Satu kalimat yang bakal di ingat Harry sepanjang hidupnya. Pria berambut hitam itu balas mengelus jari-jari Draco.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Draco."

"Hm-begitukah?"

Draco tak menyadari sikapnya yang begitu intim pada Harry, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah pria dihadapannya yang membuatnya terpesona.

_Aku tak tahu Potter punya bulu mata yang lentik, lalu mata emerald nya yang indah itu, bibirnya yang merah lembut, dan wajahnya yang mulus__-_

Draco membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari pikirannya yang melantur. Ia menelan ludah pelan sambil mencoba melepas tangannya tetapi Harry meremas pergelangan tangannya kuat hingga Draco menjerit kecil.

"Jangan, jangan lepas tanganmu Draco. Aku ingin seperti ini-sebentar." Harry tersenyum sambil memijat pergelangan tangan Draco lembut.

Draco sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona pink diwajahnya, entah kenapa sentuhan Harry berakibat tidak baik pada jantungnya."Potter, kau aneh. Cepat lepas tanganmu, bodoh."

"Harry"

"Oke, Harry. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari kulitku yang lembut ini. Please?"

Harry menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum nyengir, senyum yang membuat Draco menahan nafas.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan tersenyum dengan senyum milikku, _Harry _"

Harry tertawa mendengar Draco mengucapkan namanya dengan penekanan, kemudian ia terdiam dan menatap Draco tajam.

"Draco-"

"Apa?" _Prat, kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?_

"Kau adalah pemilik mata abu-abu terindah yang pernah kutemui, Draco."

Draco tersentak kaget, ia mengernyitkan dahi menyembunyikan rona pink di pipinya. Saat Draco hendak membalas omongannya, Harry lebih dulu menutup mulut Draco dengan ciuman lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian Harry melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kukira menutup mulutmu adalah langkah tepat sebelum kau menjawab dengan jawaban yang menyebalkan." Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan tertawa pelan melihat wajah Draco yang membeku.

"Ka-kau barusan menciumku, Pot- Harry?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menutup mulutmu, Draco." Harry tersenyum licik.

Draco kehabisan kata-kata melawan Harry, ia hanya diam dan memasang wajah masam.

_God, aku kalah dengan si mesum ini!_

"Draco?, Potter?"

Draco sontak menarik tangannya mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Theo?" Draco merasa suaranya bergetar. Ia menoleh pada Harry pelan.

_Damn! Kenapa Harry bisa setenang itu? Tak tahukah ia bahwa Theo ini suami Pansy?. Merlin. Kalau Theo disini, berarti –_

"Theo?, ada apa?" Pansy menoleh kearah meja disampingnya, matanya terbelalak. "Draco?, tak kusangka bertemu denganmu!. Kenapa kau bisa disini- dan bersama Potter."

Draco mendengus melihat Pansy, wanita itu kemudian tersenyum penuh makna melihat Harry ,dan sontak menggandeng lengan Theo serta menariknya duduk disamping mereka.

"Sayang, tak seharusnya kita mengganggu mereka." Theo melirik istrinya dengan penasaran, tapi ia putuskan diam saat Pansy melotot padanya.

"Hai, Draco Potter. Kuharap kami tidak mengganggu kalian."

"Maaf ya. Kami mengganggu kencan kalian." Theodore Nott tersenyum dan mengedip pada Draco, membuat pria pirang itu menelan ludah.

"Bukan,tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami tidak kencan, Theo."

Harry memicingkan matanya mengamati wajah Pansy yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tak masalah, kalian boleh duduk bersama kami. Seperti yang Draco bilang, kami tidak kencan. Jadi tak usah sungkan." Harry tersenyum dan melirik Draco yang sedang menunduk gugup.

"Kukira juga begitu." Pansy tersenyum.

"Lalu, jika bukan kencan. Bagaimana bisa mantan musuh besar duduk bersama?". Theodore bertanya dengan iseng, ia tak henti-hentinya mengamati ekspresi Draco yang seakan ingin kabur.

"Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu." Harry menjawab pertanyaan Theo dengan datar.

"Oh-." Theo membuat suara tak percaya yang membuat Draco ingin melemparnya ke jurang. Theo mengalihkan pembicaraan pada istrinya.

"Sayang, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Hm?, aku sedang tidak ingin makan apa-apa."

"Oke. Pelayan!, aku pesan cokelat panas."

Draco angkat bicara.

"Tumben kalian ada di dunia muggle."

"Oh-kami baru saja melihat pameran lukisan di sekitar sini. Lalu, tak kusangka bertemu denganmu, Draco." Pansy tersenyum senang sambil menatap Draco tajam, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Draco?".

"Mm- hanya jalan-jalan. Melepas penat karena tugas yang menggunung. Tak sengaja bertemu Harry."

_Oh, God. Tak seharusnya aku menyebut nama depannya__._

Pansy tertawa keras, sambil menyikut lengan suaminya ia berkata dengan suara cukup keras untuk didengar jelas oleh Harry.

"Bahkan mereka sudah memanggil nama depan masing-masing. Apa menurutmu mereka cocok jadi pasangan, sayang?" Pansy mengedip pada suaminya.

"Hm-pasangan?. Kurasa tak ada kata lain selain cocok untuk mereka." Theo tersenyum pada Harry yang sedari tadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau dengar, Draco?. Mereka bilang kita cocok jadi pasangan." Harry memandang lembut pria pirang dihadapannya.

Draco menelan ludah dan tersenyum samar," Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Draco!. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat kalian begitu cocok bersama, hanya intuisi ku berkata seperti itu." Theo menepuk pundak Draco lembut.

Draco hanya balas mendengus.

_Damn, mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan!_

…_..._

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Don't Forget, Repiew!. ****J**

**TBC**


	6. The Brunett

**Chapter 6 – The Brunett**

"Tidal- oh tidak… kau, kau monster?"

Suara geraman bergema di ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi darahmu benar-benar membuatku tetap hidup, manis", lalu erangan histeris itu mengisi keheningan malam London.

…

"Draco! ayolah, aku minta maaf!"

Si pirang itu mendengus kesal dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Pergi, Potter! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Harry mencengkram pergelangan tangan Draco erat dan menarik badannya.

"Potter!", Draco hampir saja mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melempar mantera pada Harry kalau saja si rambut hitam itu tidak menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Setelah merasa Draco sedikit relaks , Harry melepas ciumannya gugup, "Draco, tolong dengarkan aku."

Malfoy mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu mengerang sebal sadar akan kelemahannya atas ciuman Potter.

"Terserah, Potter. Apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak peduli."

Harry tersenyum kecut, "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu, Draco. Aku minta maaf telah menyinggung masa lalumu dengan seenaknya, aku tak bermaksud menginterogasimu."

Draco memutar matanya sebal dan bergumam pelan,

"Pansy sialan."

_**Flashback**_

Harry menyadari Pansy mengedipkan mata berkali-kali padanya, memberi instruksi pada Harry untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar. Lalu, Harry mengangguk tak terlihat, berharap Draco tidak menyadari sikap anehnya dan berdiri.

"Hm, mau kemana Potter?", Pansy pura-pura bertanya.

"Toilet", ia tersenyum pada Draco dan meninggalkan si pirang itu dalam kekikukan.

_Sialan kau, Potter! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku bersama si wanita iblis ini!_

"So, Draco. Jadi kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan si seksi Potter?", Draco memutar matanya dan menatap tajam Nott.

"Aku tak terkesan jika istrimu mengatai pria lain _seksi_, Nott."

"Oh, jangan _jealous_, Draco!. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang nyata, iya kan sayang?", Pansy mengedip pada suaminya yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

Draco mengerang frustasi, ia menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Apa mau kalian?, menikahkanku dengan Potter?"

"Kalau kau setuju itu masalah gampang, Draco", Nott tertawa saat mendengar Draco mengerang.

"Aku pergi." Draco berdiri dengan sebal dan mencoba kabur tetapi tangan Pansy mencengkram pergelangannya erat dan menariknya duduk lagi.

"Draco, Dengarkan aku!"

Si pirang itu mendengus.

"Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Draco. Sudah saatnya kau mencari pasangan hidupmu dan melupakan masa lalumu", Pansy memegang erat tangan Draco, "Lupakan dia dan beri kesempatan untuk Potter. Kau tak tahu bagaimana frustasinya Potter ingin mengurungmu dikamarnya." Nott terkikik pelan saat mendengar kata kamar.

_Bagus, sekarang mereka bahkan dengan senang hati ingin Potter mengurungku._

"Draco?"

Malfoy menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap satu persatu mantan Slytherin itu.

"Aku tahu, Pans. Aku tahu. Setiap malam aku sudah memikirkannya."

Pansy dan Nott saling berpandangan, "Kau memikirkan, terkurung dikamar bersama Potter?"

"Carmela, bodoh!"

Pansy mendengus dan merengut.

"Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, Draco. Dia juga takkan senang melihatmu dari alam baka sana, Draco Malfoy terkungkung dalam kesendirian."

Draco menatap jendela, dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, aku tahu"

Lalu, Harry datang dengan wajah berseri-seri tanpa beban. Ia duduk disamping Draco dan menatapnya lembut.

"So, apa aku kehilangan berita terbaru?"

Draco mengerang pelan, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku masih ada kerjaan. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu, Draco dengan cepat keluar dari kafe dan menghilang sebelum Harry bisa bereaksi atas sikap Draco yang aneh.

"Draco! Tunggu-"

Pansy menarik tangan Potter cepat, "Tidak sekarang, Potter. Kau harus tetap tinggal disini. Masih ada yang harus kami bicarakan padamu, ini tentang Draco." Harry menatap Pansy dengan tanda tanya, lalu ia mengangguk pelan dan duduk.

"Ceritakan, Parkinson. Semuanya."

…**.. **

Harry menatap punggung Draco dalam diam, ia mencoba memberi ruang untuk Draco berpikir. Si pirang itu berdiri disamping danau yang membeku dan dengan malas melempari batu-batu kecil kedalamnya. Lama Harry menunggu Draco membuka mulutnya hingga ia akhirnya mendengar helaan nafas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu, Potter?"

Harry tersenyum dalam bekunya salju dan dinginnya angin malam, lalu mendekati Draco.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Draco."

Harry mendengar suara dengusan, lalu Draco membalik badannya.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras, Potter?"

Harry mencoba memasang wajah biasa, "Karena aku menginginkanmu, Draco."

Malfoy menutup mukanya dengan tangan dan mengerang, "Aku harap kau bercanda, Potter."

_Fuck!_

Harry mencengkram lengan si pirang itu lalu mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kirinya hingga mata mereka bertaut. Abu-abu gelap itu sedang menatapnya sedih.

"God, Draco. Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Draco menatap Harry gemetar, _Hell! Siapa yang tidak tahu, Harry?. Ekspresimu mudah dibaca, dan aku tahu kau tergila-gila padaku. Memangnya itu mengubah bahwa suatu hari nanti kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku juga-_

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Draco menggeleng pelan.

Harry menarik nafas dalam, ia lalu melepas cengkramannya dan memeluk Draco lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas dan dengarkan aku. Merlin, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita masih di Hogwart, Draco. Aku mencoba menepis perasaan yang tak normal itu, dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny tetapi kurasa penolakanku terhadap segala keintiman kami membuatku sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya lebih memilih, yeah pria_._"

Draco hampir tersedak mendengar pengakuan Harry. Ia menarik badannya dari pelukan Harry dan menatap wajah The Chosen One itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Be-benarkah?, sejak di Hogwart?. Kupikir kau-", Harry menutup mulut Draco dengan jari telunjuknya lalu mengangguk malu.

_Oh, tuhan. Wajahnya memerah._

Draco menelan ludah pelan saat merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Harry. Ia ingin mencium pria dihadapannya dengan gemas.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Umh, lebih tepatnya saat tahun ke-6. Waktu- aku menguntitmu terus."

Draco ingat saat awal tahun ke-6 ia menendang hidung Harry hingga patah, dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu, aku berakting menyebalkan seperti polisi yang memata-matai teroris. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari tangan Voldemort karena aku peduli padamu." Harry meraih kedua tangan Draco dan menautkan jari-jari mereka, membuat Draco ikut bersemu.

"Potter-"

"Harry, Draco"

"Oke, Harry."

Mereka berdua saling terdiam, Draco mengambil inisiatif dengan mendekati pria dihadapannya lalu menautkan tangannya dileher Harry dengan nervous yang membuat Harry terkikik pelan.

"God, aku pasti gila", lalu Draco mencium Harry lembut hingga ia merasa salju mencair diantara bibir mereka.

"Tidak, Draco. Kau, umh kau sangat indah." Harry meneruskan ciuman Draco dengan gayanya yang penuh permainan lidah, membuat Draco terperanjat dipelukan Harry.

"Oh,god!"

Harry bergumam pelan sambil menggigit lembut bibir Draco, "Mmh, suka?"

Draco mengangguk dan merapatkan tautannya dileher Harry, membawa mereka kedalam kehangatan.

"Aku takut kehilangan seseorang lagi."

Harry merapatkan pelukannya, ia mencium lembut leher Draco yang dingin.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku selalu disini", Harry menciumi leher Draco hingga dagunya dan kembali mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut.

"Harry-"

Keintiman itu terganggu saat sebuah cahaya muncul di depan mereka.

"Shit-", Draco melepas ciuman mereka kaget, "Maaf, Harry. Ada patronus. Penting."

Harry mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum nyengir saat melihat wajah, bibir dan hidung Draco yang memerah, serta rambutnya yang awut-awutan karena dinginnya salju dan kegiatan mereka barusan.

_Incredibly sexy and gorgerous._

Helaan nafas Draco mengalihkan pikiran mesum Harry. "Ugh, tidak lagi."

"Ada apa, Draco?"

"Ada serangan vampir terhadap muggle di London. Aku harus segera kesana." Draco menatap Harry dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Mau aku ikut denganmu?, aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Draco mengangguk pelan, lalu menawarkan lengannya.

"Kita berapparate, aku tahu tempatnya."

…

"Korban berumur 20 tahun, ia mati 30 menit yang lalu."

Draco mengamati wajah lelaki dihadapannya yang terbujur kaku.

"Kurang ajar. Ini kasus yang ke 20 ." Draco menggertak giginya keras, "Apa dia vampire yang sama?"

Pria dari Departemen Regulasi dan Kontrol Makhluk Gaib itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku yakin vampire ini beraksi sendiri, Malfoy."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"dan aku yakin, ia termasuk vampire yang baru. Maksudku, ia baru saja berubah jadi vampire. Mungkin umurnya baru setahun, tak heran ia sangat haus darah hingga menyerang muggle."

Draco mengangguk,"Akan kukirim Auror untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar sini", ia menatap Harry yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kita ke Ministry sekarang, Harry. Aku butuh koordinasi dengan atasanku."

Harry mengangguk, dan memeluk pundak Draco lalu berapparate.

…**..**

"Aku rasa kita harus menyiagakan Auror di sekitar London dan mengirim beberapa anggota yang lain untuk mengejar vampire itu."

Arnold Peasegold, atasan Draco, sedang duduk dimejanya dan menatap Harry penasaran.

"Aku hanya menemani, Draco. Mr. Peasegold." Harry tersenyum.

"Oh, ternyata rumor yang beredar bahwa kalian berbaikan, benar." Arnold mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap mereka berdua lalu ia mengembalikan topik ke keadaan semula.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri vampire itu?"

"Vampire ini pria, berambut cokelat gelap, dan tingginya sekitar 180 cm. Ia lebih memilih menghisap darah lelaki, kurasa ia sedikit , um, mungkin menyukai pria."

Draco melirik Harry pelan, si rambut hitam itu tersenyum nyengir.

"Oh- ada yang lain?"

"Kurasa tidak, selain ia vampire yang masih baru."

Peasegold mengangguk, "Kau boleh pulang, Malfoy. Jika ada informasi baru, aku akan mengabarimu."

Lalu, mereka berdua berpamitan dan berapparate.

**House of Potter in London.**

"Kau terlihat lelah, Draco."

Si pirang itu tersenyum tipis, lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Ini rumahmu, Harry?. Well rapi juga. Aku terkesan." Draco tersenyum mendengar dengusan Harry.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy_._ Aku berhasil bertahan hidup tanpa House-Elf."

Draco menatap Harry terhibur.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa menyaingimu, Harry? . Untuk informasi saja, aku sekarang tinggal sendiri di flatku di London. Well lebih dekat dengan Ministry daripada tempatmu dan tanpa House-elf."

"Benarkah?, kupikir kau tinggal di Malfoy Manor", Harry meneruskan perkataannya," Lalu, kau berhasil bertahan hidup, Draco?". Harry mendekati Draco dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Um, kurasa iya. Terimakasih banyak karena kita penyihir." Harry tertawa dileher Draco.

"Kurasa kau harus mencoba tinggal disini, Draco. Semua benda dirumahku adalah benda Muggle. Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan hidup."

Draco mendorong Harry untuk menatap wajahnya, "Kau serius?, tak ada sihir disini?"

Harry tertawa, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku menggunakan tenagaku sendiri untuk melakukan semuanya."

Draco mendengus, lalu menggeleng.

"Tipikal Gryfindor. Sok bisa."

Harry tertawa lagi, ia mencubit pipi Draco gemas membuat si pirang itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Bloody Hell!, sakit bodoh!"

"Oh, mendengar jeritanmu kurasa kau belum terlalu lelah untuk bercinta, Draco?", Harry berbisik pelan dan menarik pinggang Draco hingga dada mereka bertabrakan.

"Tidak, Harry. Tidak malam ini, mesum." Draco mengangkat satu alisnya terhibur saat Harry mengerang sebal.

"Draco-"

"Aku lelah, Harry. Ingin tidur." Draco menatap Harry dengan pandangan memohon , "bercinta bisa lain waktu kan, sayang?" Harry mengedip pada Draco,tak percaya bahwa si pirang itu sedang merayunya. Ia mengerang lalu mencium Draco sedikit bersemangat.

"Oke, manis. Lain waktu dan aku takkan membiarkanmu tidur sampai pagi."

Draco menahan nafas membayangkan perkataan Harry.

"All you wish, Potter darling."

…

**Darling – darling…**

**Hope u enjoy it!**

**Love u all**

**TBC**


End file.
